The Lion King: Kiara's Dream
by Reylene
Summary: :
1. Summarry!

Summary:

Ok this a story about The Lion King with Kiara. I been looking around here for a story were Kiara is still a young cub or where she meets her grandfather or even she becomes best friends with Vitani and I havent found any so im giving a crazy and it might be confusing story. So my story begins with the same beginning in The Lion King 2 bt where it changes is where she meets Kovu, so instead of meeting Kovu or even Kovu existing Kiara meets Vitani and they want to be friends bt you know the folks don't. So instead of putting the cute father daughter moment Kiara just gets for Simba been very overprocted of her and she tells him she hates him…. And all she wants to know is y her father is over protected. So she goes alll they way back to the cave and she falls of sleep and she has a dream where she is in The Lion King 1 and shes Mufasa daughter and it starts with her been babies and sister of Simba …and well she knows that shes Simba's daughter and Mufasa's grandaughter but she doesn't want to tell them and go with the game. So she lives Simbas past and understands everything hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so chapter 1 starts with the beginning of The Lion King 2.**

**Chapter: 1 **

(Lives in you song)

All the animals gather around to meet the new future queen of the pride lands and they all meet in Pride Rock and they see Rafiki and then Simba and Nala come out they land over their new baby cub to him and then he raises it to the sky for all the animals to see the cub and from above Mufasa smiles at his son and hes new grandcub. All the animals cheered and they bow for the cub then Rafiki puts the mark on the cubs forehead then Simba and Nala come close to nuzzle their cub;

Timon: aw Pumbaa look at the little guy and you already know who's going to raise him, then Pumbaa replies: Hes parents? Timon: yes technically but who's going to show him what's really important, like burping digging up worms… prepare yourself buddy its going to be like old times you me and the little guy. Rafiki laughs and says "it is a girl!" Timon: Girl both: GIRL! And both pumbaa and timon faint. When the ceremony ended both proud parents went inside the pride rock and they started playing with their little girl which by the way named Kiara, then Nala had to go help the lioness to gather food so Simba stayed with Kiara and he really loved his daughter so much that he made a big promise to her…Simba: I will not let anything happen to you Kiara anything, Kiara just smiling at her father and Simba nuzzle her. While weeks' passing by Kiara was barely learning how to stand and walk and with help of both her parents she finally learned and she walked to Simba's paws that she even fell on them she just laugh and Simba picked her up and helped her again. Every night Simba takes Kiara to see the stars and tells her stories about the great kings of the past that was their special father daughter moment.

Finally the next day Kiara said her first word which was daddy and simba was proud, she was starting to become a little rascal cub whenever simba had to go to work she will just play around with her mom and just hang out with her that she already had her first meat meal but she still liked her mom's milk. She also loved playing with Timon and Pumbaa especially uncle Timon. Timon always says it's like taking care of little simba again. Days passing and Kiara growing fast and becoming more rascal shes never been outside the pride rock and she really wanted to but her dad always said she was still little and well he started been over protected all of sudden that he didn't let her do anything anymore cause he says its dangerous so sometimes she cries or just obeys him and plays with him. Finally a few years past and Kiara was a young cub already and finally it was the day for her to go out, so she woke up very early and she saw the beautiful pride lands Kiara: Wow then she started going down but all of sudden Simba grabbed her by the neck and pull her back up and then puts her down and Kiara tried to run but Simba grabs holds her Simba: Where do you think your going in such a hurry? Carries her to his paw Kiara: Daddy let go, Simba: I just want you to be careful, then Kiara starts to chase a butterfly but Simba stops her by putting his paw of her tail Simba: Kiara are you listing? Accidents happen you… Kiara interrupts: or step on something yes Simba: and don't forget I don't want you both: go away from the pride lands Kiara: I know and if I see a stranger don't talk to him come…straight … home. Ok can I go now pleaseee? And puts her big smile on him Simba: very funny then Nala comes over Mind your father Kiara, Kiara: yes mom Simba: and stay away from the out lands then zazu comes in flying there's only outsiders there Simba: Zazu is right don't turn your back on them Kiara looks at him weird Kiara: Really? How come? Simba nods never mind just run along Kiara: but dad i…Simba: you'll understand some day go on Kiara: Dad! Then Kiara comes close to Simba and nuzzles him and then she takes off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Nala told Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was a cub and that she will be fine, but Simba wasn't so sure so he called Pumbaa and Timon…Simba: Hey Timon Pumbaa come here Timon: Good Morning Mon Capitan Simba: I want you guys to keep a close on Kiara, you know she likes to warn off Timon: Don't worry Simba were on her on like a stinky warthog Pumbaa: Hey! Timon: it's the reality truth Pumbaa live with it Simba: Guys im counting on you danger can be behind every rock. In the mean time Kiara was having to much fun chasing a butterfly until she ended seen the outlands and she was just too curious but she heard something and when she turn around both Pumbaa and Timon came out and the 3 of them yelled and Kiara fell in the pond and pumbaa went to the rescue… Timon: oh no, what am I going to tell him? Listen Simba good news we found your daughter the bad one a warthog fell on her… is there a problem with that? Pumbaa: Kiara? Timon: Pumbaa let me define watch Kiara, then Kiara came out of the water looking mad a pumbaa he just smiled and then both of them told Kiara to be more careful and that Simba just worries then they offer her some grubs and then both Timon and Pumbaa started to argue about crunchy or sliming grubs and Kiara sneak off and she ran to the outlands. She had to cross and log and then she fell and crush to another cub girl and she got up and snarl at Kiara Who are you pride Lander? Asked the cub Kiara: my father says to never turn your back to a out lander Cub: so you always do what daddy says? Kiara: NO! Cub: bet you do…I bet your daddy's little girl jaja I can take care of myself. The little cub jumped on a log and Kiara followed but it wasn't a log it was crocodile and the cubs run then the other cub was in trouble and Kiara jumped on the crocs head for the cub to get a way and the cubs climbed a tree for safety and they ended in the pride lands. Both cubs just laughed, Kiara was just having fun Kiara: and you …you were very brave. Cub: thanks you were pretty brave too my name is Vitani Kiara: im Kiara…tag your it do you know how to play? The both cubs where playing around until both of them heard 2 roars and Simba appeared in front of Kiara and Zira, Vitani mom, appears in front of her. By Simba's side also appeared Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and 2 more lioness Simba: I vanished you from the pride lands now you and your cub get out Kiara and Vitani were scared Zira: oh I never present my daughter Vitani to you well let me just tell you that Scar picked her as the new queen she was born when you send us to the out lands where there little food and no water Simba: you know the rules about returning her Zira: but the child does not so… if you want to get your revenge here she is Zira pushes Vitani in front of Simba and she was shaking and Simba just started at her and Kiara hiding behind her mom she wonder what will Simba do? But Simba just turn around Simba: take her and get out we are finished here he walked to Kiara and he grabbed her by the neck and he turn around Zira got closer Zira: oh no Simba we have barely begun and she looked down at Kiara and she put an evil smile and she turn around and grabbed Vitani by her body. Zira begins to walk also simba and the others and Kiara: Bye Vitani: bye both cubs said to each other.


	4. Chapter 3

**In this Chapter starts when Kiara goes back to her father's past and she becomes Simba's sister.**

**Chapter: 3**

Walking to the pride lands Simba stopped because he wanted to talk to Kiara so he told Nala to keep on walking. He put Kiara down and Kiara smiled at him but he was mad, Simba: Kiara what do you think you were doing, you could of being killed today Kiara: But daddy I didn't mean to… Simba: im telling you this because I love you and I don't want to loose you… you just can't go anywhere without Timon and Pumbaa behind you for now long including without me too. Kiara: (Shocked) but daddy that's just not fair I don't have any friends and I cant have any fun you been a cub to and I bet you had friends and wonder off whenever you wanted too Simba: yea but my father was still by my side and I learn to obey him so its final Kiara: (mad) its just not fair… why do you worry so much? Nothing is going to happen to me so I just want to be alone Simba: it's final Kiara you are part of the great… Kiara: circle of life I know dad im tired of hearing that and it's just not fair you worry about me almost about everything… I wish you weren't my father… Simba was shocked and crushed Kiara ran to pride rock that she even passes her mother and Nala was also shocked and she turn around seeing Simba just there standing and she looked back seeing Kiara still running and Nala went up to Simba Nala: Simba? What happen? Simba: (crying) Kiara hates me! Nala shocked and nuzzle Simba. Back with Kiara she made it to pride rock and she entered the cave and run all the way to the back Kiara: Why does he have to be like this with me why? Kiara wonder and then she lay down to take her nap. (Circle of Life Playing) She closed her eyes and then she heard like weird noises that when she open her eyes she saw herself inside a lioness paws and she saw kind of blurry and then she saw a big lion coming closer and he didn't look like her father and she tried to speak but she couldn't then she look up and saw her grandmother and she was surprise then she notice another cub in her grandmothers paws she was confused and scared. Then she saw herself and she was again a baby cub and she asked herself what's going on then she saw Rafiki coming… Rafiki: aw Mufasa look at the wonderful cubs your have a baby girl and boy when Kiara heard Mufasa she turn around to see him and she was shocked to see her grandfather but she was more shocked when she heard she was his daughter. Then Sarabi woke up her sleeping cub then Kiara heard Mufasa saying Simba and that's where Kiara knew that little cub was her dad Simba she was still confused of why she was there as baby again and why are her grandparents her parents and her father her brother she was totally confused but she decided to play along with the game to see what happens and maybe everything will come back to normal cause maybe all this was just a dream. Then Rafiki put a mark on Simba's forehead and carried him to the end of the rock so all the animals can see there new king. Then Rafiki took back little Simba and put him next to Kiara then both parents where proud and then they look at little kiara that she fell asleep. When Kiara woke up she notice her grandfather was gone and she saw little simba that he wanted to play so they played for awhile then they saw her father coming and Kiara wanted to be with her grandfather so Mufasa picked her up and put her on his paws and Kiara nuzzled him they look like a happy family. Then days pass and both Kiara and Simba grew a little and one morning it was very early cause the sun haven't come out and Simba was awake and he run inside the pride rock where everybody was a asleep including Kiara… Simba: Dad, come on dad we got to go wake up. Dad... Dad? Simba kept on seeing dad Sarabi: your son is a wake Mufasa: Before sunrise hes your son Simba: (grabbing his father ear and falling and hitting him) you promise Mufasa: ok im up Simba: yeah Mufasa yawing and both Sarabi and Kiara waking up, so the whole family walks out and then both Kiara and Simba nuzzling their mother and then they took off with their father all the way to top of pride rock. Then mufasa explain everything about the pride lands simba was like wow but Kiara was bored because she already knew everything. Then they walk out and mufasa talking about the grass and out of no where Zazu came and he had the morning report and both cubs got distracted with a gofer then Simba was going to pounce of him but he hit his head on a rock kiara laughed then she saw her dad getting closer to him so she jumped on his head and heard what her dad was telling simba. He was teaching him how to pounce and then simba pounces on Zazu and both kiara and mufasa laugh and then simba sings the morning report. Then Mufasa was going to teach kiara but zazu got up and had bad new zazu: sir hyenas in the pride lands mufasa jumps mufasa: zazu take the cubs home simba: aw dad can I come mufasa: no son and mufasa leaves simba: man I never get to go any where Kiara: your telling me they start to walk to pride rock Zazu: aw don't worry cubs one day you'll be queen and king and you can chase those stupid hyenas. Back to pride rock Kiara and Simba were playing until simba sees his uncle scar and kiara was kind of afraid every time she saw him but she had to play around. Both simba and scar talk until scar lets out an elephant graveyard where it caught kiara and Simba's attention. Kiara was excited because she never saw it before but scar asked them to promise not to go there so both cubs promised and took off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Kiara wonder where they were going now so she asked Simba but he just said that they are going to go look for Nala. Yeah Kiara met Nala when they were little and she always said her mom was beautiful. So they though that she was going to be with her mom which again Kiara sees her grandmother Sarafina so they ran to meet them. When they got there they saw Sarafina taking Nala a bath and Sarabi was sleeping so they got closer to Nala all quietly so they wont wake Sarabi up Simba & Kiara: Hey Nala, Nala: hey guys Simba: come on we just heard about this great place Simba: im kind of middle of a bath Sarabi: and its time for yours Sarabi grabs simba and takes him a bath and he didn't want to and both Nala and Kiara just laughed. Simba: ok im clean can we go now Nala: so where are we going it better not be any place dumb Simba: No it's really cool Sarabi: so where is this very cool place Kiara climbed to her mom Kiara: it's um… around the water hole Nala: the water hole? What's so great about the water hole? Simba: well show you when we get there Nala: oh umm can I go with Kiara and Simba? Sarafina: mm what do you think Sarabi?

Sarabi: well… the 3 cubs put up big smiles 3: Please? Sarabi: it's all right with me the cubs cheered but Sarabi: as long as Zazu goes with your guys Simba: aw not Zazu. The cubs had no choice so Sarabi called Zazu and told him to go with the cubs to the water hole and he agreed so they walked to the water hole, Nala: so where are we really going? Simba: an elephant graveyard Nala: WOW both Kiara and Simba: Shh Zazu Nala: right so how are we going to ditch the dodo? The cubs whisper to each other and then Zazu came down Zazu: aw just look at you 2 little 2 flowers blousing in the savanna your parents will be trill once you all petrol and all Simba: be what? Zazu: petrol both Nala and Simba looked at each other with weird faces Kiara: Meaning? Zazu: one day both your brother and Nala will get married Kiara just had a smile on her face and both Simba and Nala disgusting faces Simba: I cant marry her shes my friend Nala: yea it will be so weird Zazu: will sorry to burst your bubble but you 2 have no choice it's a tradition past on generations Simba: well when im king the will be the first thing to go Zazu: not as im around Simba: in that case your fired Zazu: nice try but only the king can do that Nala: well hes the future king Simba: yeah so u got to do what I tell you Zazu: Not yet I don't and with an attitude with that your going to be a pafetic king indeed the Nala and Simba turn around to walk away but Kiara: hey Zazu I bet you a triple bow that Simba and Nala will get married indeed Zazu: I already think the answer is yes but ok just to prove to Simba he will deal THAT HORRIBLE KING then Simba turns around Simba: ha not the way I see it then Simba starts sing the song (I just can wait to be king) and Nala, Zazu, and Kiara join in the fun and Kiara couldn't believe all the fun she was having specially with her parents as young cubs and she couldn't believe her father as an adult is so over protected and finally they made it and they also lost zazu on the way. Simba: im a genius Nala: hey genius it was my idea Simba: yea but I pulled it off Nala & Kiara: with us Simba: oh yea simba jumped on Nala but she flip him Nala: jaja pin yeah Simba: hey let me up and then Simba jumped on Kiara and they roll down and even Kiara pinned him Nala: jaja how does it feel to be pin by 2 girls and then a smoke thing came out and scared and then they realize they made it to the elephant graveyard. Simba: this is it we made it then the cubs looked around 3: WOW Nala: is really spooky Simba: yeah isn't great? Kiara: we can get in big trouble Simba: I know Nala: do you guys think their brains are still in there? Simba: only one way to find out come on let go check it out then zazu appeared Zazu: oh no you don't the only thing you are going to check out it's the exit we are way far from the pride lands Simba: look banana beak is scared jaja Zazu: its Mr. banana beak to you fuzzy and now we are all in real danger Simba: danger? Ha I walk in the wild side I laugh at the face of danger jaja then the cubs heard some other laughing and 3 hyenas came out from the elephant skull Shenzi: well Banzai what do we have here Banzai: I don't know Shenzi what do you think Ed, Ed: laughing Banzai: yeah just what I was thinking? A trio of trespassers Zazu: it's just a mistake and they try to walk away but they surrounded them Simba: im the future king Shenzi: do you know what we do to kings who get away form their kingdoms Simba: bah you cant do anything to me zazu: look at the sun its time to go Shenzi: what the hurray we will love if you stick around for dinner Banzai: yeah we can have whatever is lion around jaja. The hyenas got distracted and the cubs took the opportunity to run away but the hyenas got zazu and when the cubs realize it they asked where zazu was. The hyenas had zazu in a hole where lava was going threw and they put him on it and zazu exploded out and the hyenas just laugh but Simba: hey why don't you guys pick on someone your own size Shenzi: Like you?

Simba: oops out of no where Shenzi jumps to catch the cubs but they ran away and they slide down an elephant spine and they started to climb and hyenas right behind them and then Nala slipped and Simba went to the rescue and he scratched Shenzi and she got mad and the cubs kept on running until they ended up in no where and they tried to climbed but they fell and again surrounded by the hyenas the cubs where scared but simba got in front of the girls and tried to roar but the hyenas just laughed Shenzi: that was it? Jaja do it again come on and simba tried again and this time a mighty roar came and the girls where surprise as the hyenas but then Mufasa appeared and attack the hyenas and the cubs where scared and then zazu appeared too finally Mufasa put down the hyenas… hyenas: stop, stop uncle, uncle Mufasa: silence Banzai: come on we are going to shut up right now Shenzi: were really sorry Mufasa: if you ever come near my children again Shenzi: oh this are your kids did you knew that Banzai: no me I didn't know you? Shenzi: no of course not… both: Ed? And he nodded and Mufasa let out a big roar again and the Hyenas run away Zazu got in front of Mufasa but he was mad Simba: Dad i… Mufasa: you disobey me Simba: dad im sorry Mufasa: lets go home they started to walk Nala: I though we were really brave and then from above Scar was there all mad too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

They were still walking and Mufasa was walking so fast almost leaving the cubs behind and both Kiara and Simba had heads down. Then Mufasa: Zazu! Zazu: Yes sire? Mufasa: take Nala home I got to teach my kids a lesson both Simba and Kiara hide in the grass Zazu: come Nala, Simba… good luck and they walk away Mufasa: Kiara, Simba! The 2 cubs walk to him and then Simba steps in his father paw print and Kiara sees it and they kept walking and they sat next to mufasa. Mufasa: Kids im very disappointed in you Simba: we know Mufasa: You guys could off being killed and what's worst you put your sister and Nala in danger. Simba: I was just trying to be brave like you Mufasa: im only brave when I have to be…simba being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble Kiara: but daddy your not afraid of anything Mufasa: I was today both cubs: you were? Mufasa: yes… I though I might loose you he bends down to them Simba: I guess even kings get scared huh? Mufasa nodded Simba: but you guys know what I think those hyenas were even scared they laugh Mufasa: because no one messes with your dad, come here you two and mufasa grabs both Kiara and Simba and plays with them and then mufasa runs and the cubs go after him and they jump on him and simba grabbing his ear and Kiara nuzzling with him… then simba on top of Mufasa Simba: dad? Where pals right? Mufasa: right Simba: and we will always be together right? When Kiara heard that she felt sad and Mufasa leaps his head up Mufasa: kids let me tell you guys something that my father told me … look up to stars the great kings of the past look down on us from those starts Simba: really? Mufasa: yes so whenever you kids feel alone… just remember that those kings will be there to guide you…and so will I. Then the cubs felt sleepy and Mufasa carries Kiara and they head to pride rock and when they got there Sarabi was worried and she nuzzle with simba and then the whole family went to sleep. Back with the hyenas they were making fun of lions until scar appeared, Banzi: hey did you bring us something to eat old buddy old pal did you? Scar: I don't think you deserve this I practically packed those cubs for you and you can't even disposed of them drops the zebra leg and the hyenas eat

Shenzi: well it's not like they were alone Scar Banzai: yeah what are we suppose to do kill Mufasa? Scar with an evil look: precisely and he jumps down and sings (be prepared) then the hyenas asked why be prepared, Scar: for the death of the king Banzai: why is he sick? Scar: no fool we are going to kill him and the cubs too the hyenas cheered cause there will be no more kings, Scar: idiots there will be a king Banzai: but you said Scar: I will be king stick with me and you will never go hungry again and the hyenas cheered and decided to join him. The next day Mufasa was off doing his duty and Scar invited Simba for a walk and they headed to the gorge Scar: now you wait here you father has a marvelous surprise for you Simba: oh what is it? Scar: if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise Simba: if you tell me ill still act surprise Scar: you are such a nutty boy Simba: come on uncle scar… Scar: no, no this is just for you and your daddy you know a father son thing now I better go get him Simba: ill go with you Scar: NO, jaja no you stay on this rock and practice your little roar Simba: oh ok… hey uncle Scar will I like the surprise? Scar: Simba is to die for and he leaves. Back in pride rock Kiara asked Sarabi where simba was and she said in the gorge and she ran to catch up with him. Then on top of the gorge there was a huge pack of wildebeests and the hyenas were ready to eat but they had to wait for Scar signal. Then Kiara saw Simba on a tree trying to roar and she jumped on him to scared him and she did and she asked him what hes doing here and he responded that their dad had a surprise, then the hyenas see Scar and it's the signal and back down Simba still trying to roar and trying to scare the iguana and he finally made a deep breath and a big roar came out and the echo came out and both cubs smiled and then they heard like a weird noise and the grounded was shaking that little petals were bouncing and both cubs look up and they see a the huge pack of wildebeest running down and they were both shocked and they were heading their way and Kiara was still shocked and Simba yells at her to run and they start to run and from the way back the hyenas chased the beest down to the cubs and the cubs still running away from them. Then Mufasa and Zazu were walking and zazu notices like big dust coming from the gorge Zazu: look sire the heard is on the move Mufasa: odd Scar appears all worried Scar: Mufasa quick stampede in the gorge Simba is down there Mufasa: Simba? Back in the gorge the cubs are still running from the stampede until they finally see a tree and they climb it together, then scar and mufasa rushed to the gorge and zazu went ahead to find them and he saw them on the tree Simba: Zazu help us? Zazu: your father is on the way hold on Kiara: Hurray. Scar and Mufasa made it and they look around and Zazu appears: there the 2 cubs are in the tree Mufasa was shocked when he saw both of his kids there Mufasa: Hold on children and then a wildebeest hit the tree and it hurt Simba's throat and he screams and Mufasa jumps to the rescue and both cubs trying to hold. Then Scar knocks Zazu out and Mufasa still running in the stampede to get to the tree where hes children are at and he was about to make until he crushes with a wildebeest and he sees his kids and then a wildebeest knock out half of tree and send simba flying Simba: Daddd! Kiara: SIMBA! And Mufasa jumps an catches Simba and he runs back to get Kiara but she could hold on anymore until she saw a wildebeest heading her way and she had to let go and she screamed when she was falling and he hit the hard floor and she was looking for Mufasa and he appeared behind her and he grabbed her by the neck and Mufasa made it to a little rock and he put the cubs in safety and Kiara tried to hug her dad but the wildebeest push him away and he fell on the hard ground Simba & Kiara: DAD! The cubs were looking around to see if they see their dad and no sign until he jumps and hold to a rock and he begins to climb and the cubs excited they found a way up. When Mufasa was close to the top he sees Scar Mufasa: Scar, brother help me Mufasa trying to climb more and Scar with an evil look he put his claws in Mufasa paws and he lets out a roar and Scar get close enough to whisper to Mufasa ear Scar: Long live the king and Mufasa surprise and Scar lets go of Mufasa and Mufasa screaming falling to his death and from above the cubs see their father fall and they both scream NOOOOO! And they hurry down. When they got there was a lot dust Simba: Dad and they walked and Kiara heard a noise Kiara: Dad? But it wasn't him a wildebeest came out running and when it pass a tree it took the dust away and both cubs saw there father there and they put a shocking face then Simba begin to run to him and when he got closer he saw hes father just laying there with his eyes closed and Kiara was defiantly shocked to see what her dad what's going through and seeing her grandfather there Simba: Dad? Dad come on you got to get up…dad? We got to go home? No answer and Simba pulled his ear but nothing and he got even more scared and Kiara got closer to her grandfather tears falling down and then she saw simba running Simba: HELP!Somebody, anybody? Sobbing help! And simba tears fell down and Kiara went up to him and she nuzzle with him and both cubs crying and they look at each other and turn around to their father and walk to him and Kiara going on top of Mufasa nuzzling with his fur and Simba lifting his paw and laying down next to him and they closed their eyes. Then Scar appeared Scar: children what have you down? The cubs scared got up Simba sobbing: there were wildebeest and he tried to save us… it was an accident I didn't want to happen Scar: of course you didn't no one like this things to happen hugging both cubs but the king is dead and if it weren't for you he still be alive. Simba with a shocking face with tears and harder sobbing Scar: oh what will your mother think? Simba: What are going to do? Scar: run away cubs run away and never return and Simba told Kiara come on they began to run away and Kiara looking behind to her grandfather with tears. Then behind Scar the hyenas appeared and he order them to kill the cubs and the cubs had no exit and they notice the hyenas and they climb a little exit and got away but they end up no way out but the hyenas still coming so no choice both cubs jump and they roll down and the hyenas still after them and then Simba falls in spines and Kiara on top of him and they kept of running but the hyenas stopped first it Banzai then Shenzi and Ed last and they pushed Banzai in the spines and he got all spines and the hyenas just laughing then Shenzi sees the cubs running: look there they go Banzai: so go get them Shenzi: there's no way im going in there what you want me to come out looking like you cactus butt Banzai taking a spine off his butt and spitting it to Ed nose Banzai: but we got to finish the job Shenzi: well there as good as dead out there and if they come back will killed them Banzai seeing the cubs and shooting to them: YEAH IF YOU GUYS EVER COME BACK WILL KILL YA and the hyenas turn away. Back in pride rock Scar explains everything about Mufasa and the cubs' death and Sarabi heart broken and Nala in tears. Then scar decide to take over the thrown and he led the hyenas also take over and the lioness weren't happy about that and from far distance Rafiki saw everything and he shook his head, then he was in his tree and he was he lead a tear out and then he saw his drawing of Simba and wiped it out. Then Simba on top of Kiara both cubs were fainted in the dessert and then some buzzards surrounded them and they landed to eat them but then a warthog and meerkat came running to scared them away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

They scared them away and the warthog name is Pumbaa: oh Timon you better come look I think there still alive the meerkat got closer and his name is Timon: ok lets see her he began to smell them and he lifted Simba's paw and sees Kiara's face and he jumps Timon: gees there lions run Pumbaa run Pumbaa: aw Timon they are just little lions look at them there so cute an all alone can we keep them? Timon: Pumbaa are you nuts you're talking about lions they eat guys like us Pumbaa: but they are so little Timon: they will grow Pumbaa: maybe they will be on our side Timon: ha that's the stupidest thing I ever heard mayb… hey I got it what if they are on our side you know having lions as friends isn't such a bad idea Pumbaa: so can we keep them? Timon: sure who is the brain here? Pumbaa: umm Timon: my point exactly gee im getting toasted lets go to a shady spot. They run and they end in a little pond and Timon throws water to the cubs and they wake up and when Kiara sees Pumbaa and Timon shes like surprise in her head saying Timon Pumbaa wow but then she remembers her grandfather Timon: are you kids alright? Simba: I guess so looking at Kiara Pumbaa: you guys almost die Timon: I saved you Pumbaa snorts on him well Pumbaa helped a little Kiara: Thanks for your help and the cubs keep on walking Timon: where are you guys going? Simba: no where and they kept on walking Pumbaa: what eating you guys? Timon: nothing they are on top of the food chain…jaja the food chain jaja… so where you from Simba: who cares I cant go back Timon: so guys run away that's great so are we Pumbaa: what you do kid? Simba: Something terrible I don't want to talk about it Timon: good we don't want to hear it Pumbaa: come on Timon anything we can do? Kiara: if only you can change the past Pumbaa: you know kid my buddy Timon always says you got to put your behind in your past umm I mean Timon: relax before you hurt your self look kid you got to put your past behind you look bad things happen and you cant do anything about it right? Both: Right Timon: wrong when the world turns it back on you, you got to turn your back to the world Simba: well that's not what we been though Timon: then guys need new lessons repeat after me … Hakuna Matata both cubs: what? Pumbaa: Ha…ku..na Matata it means no worries Then Timon began too sing about it and the cubs follow but Kiara was confused because she never heard this word before and she wonder why didn't her dad or the guys tell her about it. Then Timon explains Pumbaa's story to the cubs Pumbaa: and every time I…Timon: Pumbaa not in front of the kids Pumbaa: oh sorry and the cubs confused and then (Hakuna Matata song) they explain more about Hakuna Matata and the cubs joined the fun. Then they showed their home to cubs and both Simba and Kiara were amazed with the place especially Kiara and then the cubs were hungry and they could eat a whole zebra but Timon told them there no animals here Kiara: so what are we supposed to eat? Timon: well here's a great place and Pumbaa lifts up a long and there was grubs under it Simba: EW what's that? Timon: a grub what's look like? Simba: EW gross and timon ate and then Kiara remember when they offer her grubs before and she couldn't believe it they eat this before and then Pumbaa comes with his mouth full of grubs. Timon: im telling you kids this is the great life no rules no responsibility oh the little green kind (eating) and best of all no worries well kid? Kiara was still grossed out and then she saw Simba getting one and she couldn't believe if her dad eat it Simba: oh well hakuna matata and he swallowed it and Kiara with a big gross face Simba: slimy yet satisfying Kiara was shocked that her dad eat grubs she couldn't believe it and then the 3 of them looked at Kiara, Kiara: what? Simba: are you going to eat some? Kiara: um Timon: they are good kid come one Pumbaa: yeah please Kiara confused Simba: come Kiara it's the only thing to eat what you want to die of starvation? And Kiara didn't want that so she had no choice and Timon handed her the leaf plate and she grabbed a small grub and she also Kiara: oh well Hakuna Matata right and she put it on her mouth and swallow it and the guys just staring at her and she trying to taste it and then boom Kiara with a big smile: slimy and yet satisfying she couldn't believe it they were actually good and the guys cheered Timon: That's it. (then like in the movie with the 3 of them moving their heads back and forth and years passing) The years past and Simba grew to big healthy strong lion and (Kiara was still the same because she couldn't grow yet because she came from the future and she hasn't grown yet.) The gang was cool and crazy. Back to the pride rocks they were destroyed and everything all dry and Scar had Zazu as a prisoner and ordering him to sing. Then the 3 hyenas came in telling him the lioness doesn't do their job and they are hungry. Banzai: I though things were bad with Mufasa Scar: what did you say? Banzai: I said (Shenzi hits him) um… que pasa? Scar: good now get out Banzai: yeah but we are still hungry Scar: OUT! Then back with the gang they were chilling under the stars and then a huge burp came out Timon: Nice one Simba… Timon and Pumbaa were laying on top grass and Kiara Simba under them. Simba: Thanks gee im stuffed Pumbaa: me too I eat like a pig Kiara and Simba looked at each other Kiara: Pumbaa you are a pig Pumbaa: oh right then the 4 of them take a deep breath and then they all look up at the stars Pumbaa: Timon? Timon: Yeah Pumbaa: you never wonder what those dots up there are? Timon: Pumbaa I don't wonder I know Pumbaa: what are they? Timon: they are fireflies, fireflies that got stuck in the blue thing Pumbaa: oh gee I always though they were balls of gas they were miles away Timon: Pumbaa with you everything is gas Pumbaa: Simba what do you think? Simba: well I don't know Pumbaa and Timon: come on Simba please? Simba: well somebody once told me that great kings are up there watching over us Kiara turn around to him and smiled Pumbaa: really? Timon: so a bunch of dead guys are watching us? Then both Pumbaa and Timon began to laugh and Simba joins Timon: who told you something like that what muck made that up? Jaja Simba: laughing yea pretty dumb huh and then Kiara looked at him all disappointed she couldn't believe he made fun of that and she got up and walk away and Simba saw her walking away and he also got up and he walked to Kiara and he felt bad that he gave her hug and then both of them saw up in the sky and Kiara walked away and Simba fainted. He let the wind blow the dust all the way to Rafiki and he grabbed and he understood the message and it says that Simba is alive and he got all happy and said it was time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

A few days past and the one day Kiara, Pumbaa, and Timon went for a walk and in the way Timon was singing the lion sleeps tonight and Pumbaa were too but then he got distracted with a blue grub that Timon and Kiara didn't notice he was gone. Pumbaa kept on following the grub until he ended up in a very dry tall grass place and then he saw the grub going down to a log and he followed and then he saw and he was ready to eat it but then the grub flew away and he notice something behind the tall grass and out of sudden he screamed and out from the grass a hunting lioness came out and she roar and began to run to Pumbaa and then Pumbaa himself started running away and he was chased by the lioness and Kiara and Timon heard hes crying Timon: Pumbaa? Pumbaa still running away from the lioness then kiara and timon hurry to were pumbaa is and then Pumbaa gets stuck in a tree Timon: Pumbaa what's going on? Pumbaa: SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME and then Kiara and Timon look up and got scared and Timon try to push Pumbaa Timon: gee what do I always have to save your… and he started to scream cause the lioness was going to jump on them and Kiara was frozen too and Simba jumped to the rescue. He began to wrestle with the lioness while Timon was trying to relax Pumbaa and Kiara and she couldn't believe the fight. Then the lioness pinned Simba and then he and Kiara notice that there's only one lion that can do that to him Simba: Nala? The lioness was scared because how does he know her name so it is Nala, Nala: who are you? Simba: it's me Simba Nala: Simba? Wow but how? And then Kiara run to the meeting Kiara: Nala, Nala: Kiara your alive to and still small jaja Kiara: Yeah long story but wow it's great to see you then they hear a shout Timon: HEY WHAT'S GOING HERE? Simba: Timon this is Nala shes my best friend Timon: Friend? Simba: Yeah hey Pumbaa come over here… Nala this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa Nala Pumbaa: please to make your continuous Nala: pleasure is all mine Timon: how do you do… wow let me get this straight you know her she knows you but she wants to eat him… I mean it's this normal to you guys did I miss something? Simba: relax Timon Nala: wait for everyone to know you were here… and your mother what will she think? Simba: she doesn't have to know, no one has too Nala: of course they do everybody things your dead… Scar told us about the stampede, and then Kiara and Simba faces turn sad Simba: and what else did he tell you? Nala: what else matters you are alive which means… you're the king Timon: King? Girl I think you have your lions crossed and then pumbaa bows to him and kisses his paw but Simba told him to stop then Nala wanted to speak with Simba alone but the guys didn't want to go but Kiara made them so they left them alone. Simba: Timon and Pumbaa you will learn to love them, he noticed Nala sad Simba: what is it? Nala: is like you came back from the dead you don't know what this will mean to everyone what it means to me I really missed you and she hugs him Simba: Missed you too and they began to nuzzle. Then from a hidden stop the guys where looking and then Timon was afraid that they will fall in love while Kiara was so happy because it came the day where her parents fall in love and so she couldn't help it and she went to be curious. Kiara followed them but of course she was in good hidden stops and she saw her parents playing the river chasing each other and even rolling down a hill and she noticed her mom kissed him and she was so happy and she though this is a moment that's she wont forget ever her parents love coming true. Then she decided to leave them alone and she was trying to go back to the nest where they sleep but then she heard a noise and she prepared and she practice her roaring and when she gave one a porcupine came out Kiara: oh my god… jeje nice porcupine, nice porcupine ill be leaving now bye but the porcupine didn't like what and he began to attack and Kiara run away form it and he chased her… back to Simba and Nala where hanging by the waterfall Simba: isn't this a great place? Nala: it is beautiful but I don't understand something… you been alive all this time why didn't you come back to pride rock? Simba: well I started my own life and I did and its great Nala: we really did needed you at home Simba: No one needs me Nala: yes we do you're the king Simba: Nala we been through this im not the king Scar is Nala: Simba scar put the hyenas to take over the pride lands everything is destroy there's no food or water… Simba if you don't do something everyone will starve Simba: I can't go back Nala: why Simba: you wouldn't understand Nala: what is it? Simba: it doesn't matter now Hakuna Matata Nala: what? Simba: Hakuna Matata is something I learned here look sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can't do about it so why worries. Nala: Sim… then both of them hear somebody screaming it was Kiara who got poked by the porcupine and still been chased Kiara: Ouch help! And Simba saw her and Kiara grabbed Kiara and Simba roared to the porcupine and scared him away then Nala puts Kiara down, Kiara: thanks guys but a little help please jiji she turns around and she has the needles of the porcupine and Kiara holding Nala's paw and Simba taking them off Kiara: Ouch … ouch … OUCH! Simba laughed: what were you doing kiddo? Kiara: I was just going to bed and then boom he comes out and chases me jaja but what's going on here with you guys … ouch thanks Simba and Nala Then Simba and Nala look at each other with mad faces. Nala: Simba where not done talking Simba: I guess we are Nala so yea like I said no worries and he begins to walk and both Kiara and Nala follow Nala: because its your responsibility Simba: what about you? You left Nala: I went to look for help and I found you don't your understand you are only hope Simba: sorry Nala: what happen to you your not the Simba I remember Simba: your right im not now your satisfied Nala: No just disappointed… Kiara was feeling terrible seeing her parents fight because she never saw them argue Simba: you know you are starting to sound like my father Nala: good at least one of us does then Simba turns back to her angry Simba: LISTEN YOU THINK YOU JUST CAN COME TO MY LIFE AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I BEEN THROUGH Nala: I wouldn't if you just tell me Simba: Forget it Nala: Fine, then both of them went their separate ways and Kiara in the middle feeling really bad seeing her parents arguing but she went with Simba.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Kiara followed Simba and then she saw him going in circles talking Simba: shes wrong I cant go back what will it proof anyway you can change the past…then he looks at the sky shouting Simba: YOU SAID YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME but your not because of me… its my fault and he puts his head down. Kiara felt really bad to his dad like this so she went up to him and nuzzle him that she even got a little smile form him and they looked up in the sky and then out of no where they heard somebody singing a weird song about a squash banana and when they turn around to see it was just a monkey and they walked away and then they end in a log and they landed there and again the same song and somebody throwing a peddle in the lake and they turn around to see the monkey and Kiara though she recognized that monkey

Simba: come on will you cut that out and then Kiara recognized that that monkey is a baboon and its Rafiki : cant cut it out it will grow right back jaja Simba and kiara walking away and Rafiki following Simba: creepy little monkey will you stop following us who are you? Rafiki: the question is who are you? Simba: I though I knew now im not so sure Rafiki: well I know who you are come here it's a secret and he begins to sing the banana song again Simba: enough already what is that suppose to mean? Rafiki: it means you're a baboon and im not! Jaja and even Kiara joined in the laughing and Simba stare at her with mad face she smiled jaja Simba: I think you are a little confused Rafiki: wrong im not the one who is confused you don't even know who you are Simba: and I suppose you know Rafiki: sure do your Mufasa's boy Simba stare at him with surprise and Rafiki began to run and Simba and Kiara followed and they see him. Simba: you knew our father Rafiki: correction I know your father Simba: I hate to tell you but he died along time ago sad faces again Rafiki: no wrong again and he runs into a cave hes alive and ill show him to you, you follow old rafiki he knows the way. Then Mufasa and Kiara followed him and run and run until he said stop and simba stopped very fast and Kiara pass Rafiki stop hand. Rafiki: Look over here they got closer and they went down the little passage and they got closer and they just saw a pond with their reflections Simba: that's not our father it's just my reflection Rafiki: no look harder and simba did also did Kiara and when they saw the pond again the water was moving and Simba reflection was turning into his father Rafiki: you see he lives in you by Kiara side she saw her dad's reflection and then Simba heard a voice Mufasa: Simba… simba looked up Simba: father? And then a big cloud came out and Simba got closer and the cloud turn into his father Kiara stayed behind because she was very shocked that she had her mouth open and amazed and Rafiki closed her mouth Mufasa: Simba did you forget about me? Simba: no how could i? Mufasa: you forget who you are so forgot me look inside yourself Simba you are more of then what you have become you must take your place in the circle of life Simba: how can I go back im not who I use to be Mufasa: remember who you are, you are my son and the one true king remember who you are. The ghost of Mufasa was disappearing Simba running: no please don't leave me father don't leave me Kiara and Rafiki right behind him Rafiki: what was that? The weather particular don't you think? Simba: yeah looks like the winds are changing Rafiki: a change is good Simba: yeah but is not easy I know what I have to do but it means ill have to change my past and I been running for it for so long and then out of nowhere Rafiki hits Simba with his stick and Kiara couldn't help to laugh Simba: ouch gees what was that for? Rafiki: it doesn't matter it's in the past jaja Simba: yeah but it still hurts oh yes the past can hurt but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it and then again he tried to hit him but Simba got down this time Rafiki: a you see then Kiara interrupted Kiara: hey can you give me one too I really need it to jaja and Rafiki hit her to but soft Kiara: ouch she touch her head and said thank you and Simba just laughed Simba: Kiara ready? Kiara nods Rafiki: so what are you going to do? Simba: first im going to take your stick and he throws it away Rafiki: no, not the stick when he turns around Simba and Kiara began to run Rafiki: hey where are you going? Simba: we are going back Rafiki: good go on get out of here and he began to cheer like a baboon. Then back to Nala and the guys they were asleep and Nala went to wake them up and they got scared when they saw her and she asked if they saw Simba and they though he was with her but no and then rafiki shows up: you wont find him here jaja the king has return Nala: I cant believe it hes gone back Timon: gone back what do you mean? Hey what's going on here? Who's the monkey? Nala: Simba went to challenge Scar Timon: who? Nala: Scar Pumbaa: who's got a scar? Nala: no it's his uncle Timon: the monkey it's his uncle? Nala: NO Simba return to take his place as king Pumbaa and Timon: ooh. Then the dessert came out and a small simba and behind him Kiara running and then the feet running slowly and they made it to the pride lands.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9 **

When they got there they were so surprise, the pride lands ended everything look black. Then they see pride rock and the Nala appeared Nala: guys wait up its awful huh why did you guys come back? Simba: because I finally got some sense in myself and we got the bumps to prove it beside this is my kingdom if I don't fight for it, who will? Nala: I will Kiara: me too Simba: its going to be dangerous girls both Nala and Kiara: danger huh we laugh at the face of danger jaja Timon: I don't see anything funny about this Simba: Timon, Pumbaa what are you guys doing here? Pumbaa: at your service my lead Timon: ugh we are going to fight your uncle for this? Kiara: yes timon this is our home Timon: talk about fix your upper well kids if its important for you guys we are with you to the end and they stared at pride rock. They were heading to pride rock but Simba told the guys and Nala to go ahead because he wanted to talk with Kiara, Kiara: what's wrong Simba? Simba: Kiara this is going to be dangerous and I really don't want you to get involved or hurt and I know this is for our father but please if things get ugly hide ok Kiara: Simba I will but I been by your side all this time through good and bad times and it wont stop now ok if I see you in trouble im going to help ok Simba: jaja wow your just like me but ok it's a deal and the nuzzle and they run back to the guys. They made inside but there was a lot hyena and they hide Timon: hyenas I hate hyenas what is your plan to pass those guys? Simba: live beat Timon: good idea hey! Simba: come on Timon you guys have to create a devarsation Timon: what do you want me to do dress in drags and do a hula? (Playing hula song) and that's what they did and the lions made it pass the hyenas but Pumbaa and Timon were being chase by the hyenas Simba: Nala Kiara go find mom and tell her to warn the lioness I go for Scar and they went their separate ways but then Scars yells Sarabi's name and she heads to Scar… Sarabi: yes Scar: where is your hunting group they are not doing their job Sarabi: there's no food the herds moved on its over there is nothing left there's only one choice we must leave pride rock Scar: we are not going any where Sarabi: then you had sentence us to death Scar: then so be it Sarabi: you cant do that Scar: im the king I can do whatever I want Sarabi: if you were half the king mufasa was slapping her Scar: im 10 times better than king mufasa was. Simba got mad and he went down to his mom scar shocked: Mufasa no you are dead simba got closer to his mom Sarabi: Mufasa? Simba: no it's me Sarabi: Simba you are alive how can that be Simba: it doesn't matter im home Scar: Simba im a little surprise to see you alive and he looks at the 3 hyenas Simba: give one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart Scar: aw Simba you must understands the pressures of running the kingdom Simba: are no longer yours step down Scar, Scar: I would but you see them (a lot hyenas) they think im the king Nala: but we don't Simba is the rightful king. All the lioness came and Scar shocked to see Kiara alive too and she ran to her mom to nuzzle with her and hide in her paws. Scar: must this all end in violence I don't want to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldn't you agree Simba? Simba: that's not going to work Scar I put it behind me Scar walking to the lioness and looking at Kiara: oh but what about Kiara or your friends have they put it behind them? Nala: what is he talking about? Scar: come simba tell them who is responsible for Mufasa death the lioness look at him Simba: I am they were shock and kiara wanting to say she was too but simba said no and then scar called him a murder and with a big group of hyenas they made him walk to the edge of pride rock until they reach it and Simba fall down Nala: Simba! Scar: hm where did I see this before mm where? Simba still trying to hold on and Kiara was scared and she tried to go with him but her mom didn't let her Scar: aw yes I remember this is just the way your father looked before he died simba was falling but again Scar put his claws on Simba's paws and he got closer to him Scar: and here's my little secret I killed Mufasa and Simba remember what happen that day and he leaped to Scar Simba: MURDER! The lioness shocked Scar: no Simba please Simba: tell them the truth and he began to choke Scar: alright I did it Simba: so they can hear you Scar: I KILLED Mufasa. Kiara was shocked but when he said that Nala leaped and the hyenas attacked Simba and then the lioness even Sarabi joined the fight and they took the hyenas away from Simba and even Timon and Pumbaa joined. Then Simba got attacked by one hyena in his neck and a stick hit the hyena and simba looked up and it was rafiki and he also jumped in the action fight karate with the hyenas. Then Kiara saw Banzai and Shenzi chasing Timon and she run to the rescue and they went inside the cave zazu: let me out, let me out Timon: let me in, let me in… please don't eat kiara appeared: Hey remember me? They turn around Shenzi: hey little cub didn't I tell you if you come back ill kill you Kiara: you did but I was working on my roar and she let out a roar but the hyenas laughed kiara: and I also brought a friend pumbaa appeared Banzai: who's the pig? Pumbaa: are you talking to me? Timon: oh no he called him a pig Pumbaa: they call me Mr. Pig and Pumbaa attack them and Ed was outside and then the others came out like scary puppies and then Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara came out but Kiara run away to find Simba and when she got where the lioness where fighting she was looking around but no sign of him until she looked up and she saw Simba chasing Scar and she run to catch him. While Simba chasing Scar he jumped and there was no way out Simba: Murder Scar: Simba please have mercy Simba: you don't deserve to live Scar: but im family it was the hyenas who are the real enemy it was there fault there idea Simba: why should I believe you everything you ever told me was I lie Scar: what are you going to do you wouldn't kill your own uncle Simba: no scar im not like you …run, run away Scar and never return Scar: Yes of course as you wish your majesty and Kiara made it and she saw that Scar was going to throw the fire to Simba so she took a breath and jumped and she bites Scar paws and Simba saw it but when he got closer to get Kiara Scar throws her to a rock and Kiara faints and then Scar attacks Simba and they began to fight and Scar was winning but then when he try to leap on Simba he throws him far and Scar landed on the ground and then the 3 hyenas came Scar: aw my friends Shenzi: friends? I though we were the enemy Banzai: yeah that's what I heard both: Ed? He just laughed and then more hyenas came and surrounded Scar: Noo! Then Simba went to look at Kiara and he tried to wake her and she awoke Kiara: is it over? Simba: it's over Kiara: Simba I sorry Simba: for what? Kiara: for not being a good obeying sister jeje Simba: don't worry you're the greatest little sister anybody can have and they smiled to each other and hugged Simba: come let's go. Pride rock was on fire but then the rain came and put everything out and then the lioness, timon and pumbaa got near to see what happen then Simba caring Kiara they came down and they nuzzle with Nala and Sarabi and then Rafiki made a noise and they all turn and then he pointed at the tip of pride rock and Simba knew what to do he climbed and Rafiki bowed for him but then Simba gave him a hug Rafiki: it is time Simba smiled and then he looked down to Kiara who was next to Timon and Pumbaa. Simba: Kiara come on Kiara had a big smile and the guys told her to go Kiara: but why you're the king? Simba: yea but I want you to be by my side always they smiled and they looked up and they began to walk to the top and everybody just staring and when they made it both Kiara and Simba looked up to the sky Mufasa: Remember and then Simba smiled and let out a magnificent roar and Kiara just looked and she was smiling and then the rest of the lioness joined. Then a few months and the pride lands again all green and healthy and all the animals came back and they were reunited to pride rock because it was time for Simba's kingdom and at the point of pride rock Pumbaa Timon and Nala were by Simba's side and then Rafiki was behind them carrying something it was little baby Kiara…so kiara just stayed behind and she smiled to her family she was happy then out of sudden everything went black and then Kiara woke up.


	11. Chapter 10

**In this Chapter Kiara goes back to her normal life which is her present and she tries to make things right for her and her dad!**

**Chapter: 10**

Kiara woke up and she was little scared or just shocked she quickly got up and run outside and yea everything went back to normal and it was night already then she turn around and she saw her mom Kiara: mommy, mommy she ran to her and hug her Nala: Kiara what's wrong honey? Kiara: nothing its just great to see you and call you mommy and also that you're the greatest I love you. She kept on hugging her and then Nala told her it was time to go back in and Kiara said she going in a minute…she still wonder why she got that dreamed and then she had an idea the only one who can tell her is Rafiki so she sneaked and run all the way to Rafiki's tree and she made it. She climbed inside Kiara: Rafiki? Are you here? And then Rafiki appeared Rafiki: aw little Kiara what brings you here tonight? Kiara: Rafiki you're the only one who can tell me why I had a dream about my dad's past I mean when he was little and stuff and me being his sister and daughter of my grandfather? Rafiki: aw yes well little one it was all your grandfathers' idea so I made that dream happen Kiara: you did but why? Rafiki: there's only one person who can tell you that so close your eyes. Kiara closed her eyes and then a few seconds later she opened them and everything was white and rafiki was gone she looked around Kiara: Hello? Anybody here… no answer and she looked around still until she heard a voice: Kiara and she turn around it was Mufasa. Kiara: grandpa? Mufasa nodded and Kiara smiled and she ran to him and she hugged him Kiara: grandpa I can finally say grandpa and I can't believe it you're here Mufasa: well what you thought of my idea? Kiara: why grandpa? Mufasa: to show you why your father is like this… he doesn't want to loose anybody else who is very important to him and yeah I know sometimes it's to much for you but try to understand him and well now you know Kiara put like a sad face for being a bad daughter Kiara: grandpa do you think im a bad daughter? Mufasa smiles: no of course not you are a wonderful daughter and well you are just like your father when he was little and you like to have fun like any cub but just listen to him ok Kiara: ok grandpa…grandpa being there when it happen it really hurt me too because I really wish you were here with us and well I wanted to be with you grandpa Mufasa: I will always be with you guys always watching and guiding you Kiara: will I ever see you again grandpa Mufasa: don't worry will be in touch and always together Kiara smiled and then Mufasa grabs her and plays with her and he begins to run and kiara after him like old times and they just played Kiara: I love you grandpa we will always be together right? Mufasa: right and well I think its time for you to go with your dad and make things right Kiara: yeah and I will Mufasa: ok you're the greatest granddaughter I love you and say hi to your father for me and hes doing great job he smiles and kiara: ok grandpa love you and they wave goodbye to each other and again Kiara was back with Rafiki Kiara: thanks rafiki for everything and she hugs him Rafiki: you are welcome cub Kiara: do you know where my dad is at? Rafiki: mm look beyond what you see where you think he could be at kiara began to think and then she knew Kiara: thanks and bye rafiki. Kiara climbs down the tree and she begins to run.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

Kiara kept on running because she knew the place where he will be at. She finally made it to the place where they will always hang out to see the stars it's even the place where her dad and her grandpa where and when she got closer she could see her dad sitting down with his head down. She began to walk to him and then she stepped on the foot print where her grandfather put and she smiled and she kept on walking and then she sat next to him she look up. Kiara: daddy? Simba surprise and he turns and sees Kiara Simba: Kiara! Kiara: daddy im sorry for everything for disobeying you talking bad to you and for saying that I wished you weren't my dad I really didn't mean it im really proud that you are my daddy I really am sorry and she put her head down and Simba got closer: Kiara im sorry too I guess im just not great father Kiara: no you are, you're the greatest its me who is a bad daughter im so sorry daddy Simba smiles: you don't have to apologize you're my baby and I love you no matter what and Kiara smiles and hit and hugs him very tight that she even began to cry Simba: why are you crying? Kiara: I just missed you and missed calling you daddy and everything daddy oh and grandpa says hi and that you doing a great job simba surprise and then smiled and look up to the stars. Then Simba and Kiara began to play a little but it was getting very late so they walked to pride rock and when they got there nala was waiting for them and then simba and nala nuzzle and Kiara watch her parents happy. Then the whole family went inside to lie down but since Kiara wasn't tired she could sleep so she just played with her parents until finally she hit the zack.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12 **

The next morning Kiara woke up in middle of her parents and they were still asleep so she got up and she walked quietly so she won't wake them up. She made out of the cave and she went to the tip of pride rock and she just sat there Kiara: Grandpa thank you for everything you truly are the greatest king ever just like my dad. Kiara was thanking her grandpa when Simba came behind her Simba: hey Kiara what are you doing Kiara: oh just thanking grandpa Simba: why are you thanking him? Kiara: because he made me understand everything and well he has the greatest son in the world and im thankful to have him as my father Kiara smiles and Simba puts a smile back, then Kiara asked if she could go play with Timon and Pumbaa and Simba was surprised that she wanted to go with them so he allowed her but like always stay close to the pride lands and she agreed. Kiara ran to find them and so she went behind pride rock because that's where they stayed at and she saw them sleeping and she wanted to sneak on them so she tried to walk quietly to them but she made too much noise and Timon woke up and got down from Pumbaa's stomach and he looked around and Kiara jumped on him Timon screamed: Kiara what's going on Kiara: I just wanted to play with you guys and well I know you guys use to have a lot before so why not right now Timon: oh yeah sure im still young I can do it Pumbaa got up and he was ready to have fun. They walked around and then Kiara saw an amazing tree that she wanted to climb and she did…Timon wasn't so sure but Kiara climbed any way and she was getting higher Kiara: wow I didn't know I was such a great climber woo-hoo hey you guys look like ants Timon: Kiara get down right now im counting to 3 Kiara kept on jumping until she landed on branch and it broke and she was falling Pumbaa: oh uh Timon: 1… 2.. And then pumbaa jumps on timon and he catches Kiara Timon: 3… Kiara was having too much fun even though it was risky but she knew Pumbaa and Timon were there to protect her. Then they got all hungry and kiara suggested something to eat Kiara: can we eat some grubs? Then pumbaa and timon faces were put as a big surprise and then simba came: Hey what's going on Kiara: hey daddy nothing we are just hungry and I want some grubs indeed Simba also put that surprise face Kiara: what they are good so please and join us dad so they went to look for some Timon: aw im eating the crunchy ones so if you have some pass them to me Pumbaa: I still think the slimy ones are better Simba: yeah me too Kiara: ill take anything jaja so they began to eat and Simba was surprise to see his daughter eat grubs and enjoying it. Then Nala came and she saw the 4 of them eating the grubs and well since she didn't like them she just laughed: Like father and daughter jaja then a few days past and Kiara was leaving a great life having a lot fun enjoy time with her family and just great for her. Mean while in the outlands Zira didn't forget the last time she met with Simba so she had to plan her evil plans to get rid of him and even Kiara, Vitani wasn't so sure but she had no choice but join her mom and her older brother Nuka. Then zira got an idea she had a lioness to watch the pride lands and she always sees Kiara hanging out in the antelope place so Zira had got an idea so she explained her plan to the rest. One day Kiara and Simba were heading to pride rock because they went to visit the little island where he met Timon and Pumbaa. Then kiara stopped and sat down in a rock and simba got closer: What's wrong kiara? Kiara: nothing I just see that been queen is a lot work and not too much fun Simba: its in your blood you know and im pretty sure your going to be a great queen…one day I wont be here and I need you to carry on in my place you are part of the circle of life Kiara: I know dad but I really don't want to think about that…that you wont be here one day if that day comes I hope im a grandma Simba: don't worry Kiara I will never leave never and when that day comes i will always guide you and we are part of each other. Kiara still had a sad face then Simba pushes kiara off the rock and she slides in dandelions and she looked up to her father and he put that smile that kiara always puts when shes sorry and she also put it then she got up and she nuzzled her dad (we are one playing) and kiara was trying to understand everything he said but she had difficulties and then they ran to pride rock and Kiara following her dad and they finally made it and Simba: as long as you live here it's who you are he hugs her and gives her a kiss … you'll understand someday and then Simba walked away. Kiara was still confused about what her father said so she had no choice but to wait then she run to catch up her father. Then she jumps on him and grabs his ear and Simba just laughed and then he walked to pride rock and on the way Kiara fell asleep on his head and when he got there Nala grabbed kiara and put her down on her arms and then she nuzzle with Simba and fell asleep. The next day Kiara already had plan she was going to hang with Timon and Pumbaa in the antelope place but before she got there Zira send Nuka, Vitani, and another lioness to make the plan work and so the plan was to put a fire where Kiara hangs out and so they went to the antelope place with sticks with fire and they waited until they see kiara. Kiara and the guys got there and so kiara wanted to play hide and seek with them so pumbaa had to seek and kiara and timon hide, so pumbaa began to count and kiara tried to fined a perfect place to hide so she run like far and while she was running Nuka sees here and it was the signal to start Nuka: Let make FIRE! Jaja roasting tasty princess, roasting tasty princess… hey its hot here or it's just me Fire! Vitani: nuka lets go. They run away and they made the fire back with kiara she was still looking for a great place to hide but then she smelled something and she looked above she saw the fire, smoke and some antelopes running to her and with shock she turns and begins to run away. Pumbaa stopped counting and then he notice the dark smoke and he found timon and they began to worry because they couldn't find Kiara so they ran to find her but no sign of her back in pride rock Simba was walking in circle and zazu was there with him: Don't worry simba she will be find what can happen then simba peeked at the distance and then he notice the smoke and he got scared: KIARA! Zazu fly ahead find her and simba run with some other lioness back in the fire kiara was still running away from it and she began to cough a lot and then she sees like a little cliff that maybe she can climb and so she jumped and she was falling she though she couldn't make it but she made a last try and she did it but she it took it all and she fainted. Zazu flied all over until he saw her in the rock but she was fainted and he flied to find simba and he told him where kiara was at and he ran to it but fire was surrounding the rock and it was even going up where kiara was at so he had no choice but to jump he went back and run and then jumped and he grabbed on and he saw kiara and the fire getting closer to her and he tried to reach her but he couldn't then kiara opened her eyes and saw her father trying to get to her so she tried to get up but nothing so she also tryied to drag herself and she did a little that simba grabbed her by the neck and he the only solution was to jump and he did and he went rolling down in the river and he swam to safety and he made back there nala zazu and the guys where waiting and then they see them and nala helped simba and he put kiara down and she was covered with black smoke and she woke up and she saw her parents kiara: what happen? Simba: your safe now honey and kiara tried to get up but her paw hurt… she hurt her paw by climbing the rock and she couldn't walk and so nala bend down next to her and begin to give her a bath and carefully licking her paw and then simba carries her to pride rock.

**(MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING UP SOON)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13 **

Back in pride rock nala layed down next to Kiara to lick her paw because it hurted a lot and they look up at Simba who would stop going in circles he is just scared because he could almost loose kiara but then he sat next to his family and they layed there and they fell asleep. The next morning Kiara wanted to get up to go play out but when she tried to get up her paw hurted a lot still so she knew she couldn't go anywhere and stay there but to make her company timon and pumbaa came along cause her parents had duty to do. So they just sit around to tell stories and Kiara wanted to hear about how they met her dad even though she knows the story, out of no where… Kiara: im hungry you guys Timon: oh well idk what to get you kiara… Kiara: how about some grubs but slimy and then Pumbaa and Timon mouths open wide they were soo surprise and so they listen and the 3 of them eat grubs and then kiara wanted to play competion with timon and the one about the snails and Kiara won. Time flew by and the parents came back and they saw some left over grubs and all the empty snails shells and they wonder, Simba: what happen here? Timon: oh nothing we had a competion and picnik Pumbaa: a delicious and slimy one Simba: and who won timon? Pumbaa? Timon: actually it was me vs kiara and then simbas mouth drop he was also surprise Simba: kiara you eat grums but I though u didn't like them? Kiara: they are slimy and yet satisfying jajaja you want some daddy? Simba just laugh and he was proud. The next morning kiara was a little bit more better that she got up and went outside to play she actually behaned and listen to the rules and everything and that same day she decided to go around the places where her dad mom and grandpa use to be in the past and the final place she went up to was when he told us about the kings of the past. It was dark already and she walked and then she still saw her grandfathers paw print and then she sat down and looked up in the stars and that's when simba comes along… Simba: Kiara its late Kiara: sorry daddy I just wanted to be here tonight Simba: you know this is the very spot where I use to hang out with my father it was bad day because I was a trouble maker (they both laugh…) Simba: and where we can see the great kings of the past, Then kiara jumps on her father and then simbas tries to run away but kiara catches him and her too grabs her dad ear and this just brought memories to simba and then they both layed on the grass and looked at the stars and kiara fell asleep and simba saw her sleep and she was totally like him when he was little he grabbed her by the neck and took her to bed. Back in the outlands since Zira's plan failed she still had a lot more and the new one is going to be the same plan scar had along time ago that did work, so she told the plan the lioness and they went to get things ready. The next morning Kiara's paw was a little better and so she asked Kiara: daddy can I go play with pumbaa and timon? Simba: ok but be careful okay Kiara: okay daddy bye and they hug so kiara runs to find timon and pumbaa and she finds and she wanted to do something Kiara: timon can we go to the gorge please and I need to see something there please Timon: ah kid we were about to eat some breakfast Pumbaa: yea theres a lot big bugs over Kiara: oh please theres more over please Pumbaa: aw timon come on look at that little face u cannot say no to it Timon: gees fine fine lets go. So Timon goes ontop of pumbaa and they go and behind the rocks the outlands lions followed them, they get there and kiara wanted to go down the gorge alone so she told the guys to stay here for breakfast and they listen so carefully kiara goes down and she walks for a awhile and she finds the very same spot where her grandfather died and there was grass growing there and the tree grew back again and she just stayed there for awhile remembering her grandfather. On the top the lioness gather a herd of wildbeests and they start to chase them until they go down the gorge and they did and zira was on top looking down… back with kiara she felt the ground shaking and she got wondering what was going on because she was scared to look up because shes been in this situation before but no choice she looks up and she sees the wildbeest running down. She frozed for a bit because this time it was really and she didn't want her dad to rescue her so nothing will happen to him but then she starts to run and on top timon and pumbaa also feel the ground shaking and then they hear some screaming and they look down and they see all the dust and the stampede of wildabeest and they started to run to find kiara until timon hears his name and running he looks down and sees kiara in front of the stampede Timon: KIARA! Kiara: HELP TIMON HELP ME PLEASE… kiara keeps running and timon jumps on pumbaa and they both ran to the pride lands and they find simba and the rest of the pride, Timon and Pumbaa: SIMBA,SIMBA ,Simba: what is it guys? Timon: its kiara simba shes on…on the gorge and theres a STAMPEDE. Simba face changes into shocked and with no time he runs to where kiara is and nala and the rest follow ,zazu flys ahead to find her. Zira was enjoy the stampede and she knew simba was going to jump on his doom. Back with kiara she runs and runs and the herd was catching up to her and she notices a tree branch and she totally remembers this but no choice to climb it and she is so scared for her and her dad and then she sees zazu Zazu: Kiara! Zazu: help me Zazu: your father is on his way try to hold on Kiara: no zazu no please help me but zazu flew away and then he spots simba and tells him where kiara is and he sees her Simba: KIARA!, kiara looks up and sees her dad and tears fell down her eyes and saying no and then wildabeest didn't notice the tree and he hits it and kiara almost fell and she screamed and she hold on tighter Simba jumped into the wildabeest stampede and then kiara looked up to see him and she didn't see him and she knew he jumped and she began to think about her grandfather and saying no that nothing bad happens. Simba was looking for his to get to the tree but he got knocked down twice but he will still get up to find her and then he sees her on the other side and he slides and he begins to run until again another wild crashes on him and he looks at kiara and kiara tried to hold very tight but no use the branch broke and she flew to air Kiara: aaaa dadddddyyyyy! She closes her eyes and then simba jumps and grabs her and he begins to run but then another crash and he threw kiar and kiara fell on top of her paw the one she hurted and again it hurted and simba finds her grabs her by the neck and they run run until finally a spot simba found to put kiara but he didn't fit on it and he sees kiara all worried and kiara tears on her eyes she tried to grab her dad to nuzzle him but then they take him away and drop him hard on the ground and kiara shocked remembering this part so she run to the top and she made it and zira saw her chance but then Simba was climbing the rock and she hide because nala came too and she helped simba up the rocks and then the whole family mades ontop of the gorge and for some reason simba lets out a roar and the rest do too but kiara just stayed on the ground. Simba walk to kiara and they hug Kiara began to cry Simba: Kiara, its okay don't worry im here im here Kiara: daddy daddy forgive me please Simba: why? Kiara: because I was down there I just…just grandpa saved us daddy I know it Simba: yea he did I though I was going to loose you again kiara please don't ever scare me like that please I love my princess Kiara: love you too daddy Nala: im glad my whole family is save thank you mufasa they all look up. Then simba grabs kiara since she hurt her paw and they head to pride land and then kiara hears a voice of her grandfather Mufasa: you are same my little girl im always going to be there for you always Kiara: thank you grandpa thank you I love u .


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Zira realized that her plan fail to get rid of Simba and Kiara so she had to think about another one. Back to the pride lands Kiara paw still hurt a lil she still walked in 3 paws but she acted like nothing still the same girl wanting to go outside but Simba was so worried that he decided to take Kiara out today himself and they go to the river to drink a little water from behind Vitani heard that they are going to go out together so she went to warn Zira about it. When Vitani tells her Zira got an idea, so she sends Nuka and another lioness to the hyena's elephant graveyard and then they had to light up this sticks with fire, back with Simba and Kiara they were on the top tall grass where they usually hunt Simba was going to show Kiara how to hunt even though she was still a cub, but then Zazu flew there and he had some news to tell Simba and Kiara got bored waiting for her dad and then she notices the antelopes moving and she follows them and out there Nuka sees her and they start to burn the grass and then the big fire came and Kiara still trying to hunt but she made a lot noise and that made the antelope run even further and that you couldn't see Simba anymore and then Kiara stop chasing because she smelled weird and then she sees the smoke and the antelope coming her way and she sees the fire and then she starts to run away and from above Zira is seeing everything. Out of nowhere Simba also smells burned and then antelopes and zebras pass by and him and he turns around not seeing Kiara and he sees the smokes and he starts running to find Kiara. Since Kiara paw still hurter she couldn't run fast but she still kept going "KIARA, KIARA!" yelled Simba still looking around and Kiara could hear him but she could see him and she started choking with the smoke and she keeps running then she notices she's surrounded by fire and she sees a mountain but she gets scared cause she doesn't jump that high but she still tried and she jumped but she had to hang on but she was about to fall but Simba grabs her and he runs away still surrounding by the fire and while Simba hold Kiara she already fainted and then the only way out was for Simba to jump on the river and he jumped and they made back to safety and then Simba put Kiara down "Kiara wake up please" said Simba and Kiara cough and she woke up and that calmed simba down a little he layed down next to her "Kiara please don't you ever run away like that from me" said Simba "sorry daddy I just got bored and well I started chasing the antelope and then the fire came im sorry" said Kiara, simba smiled and he got up and he carried Kiara back home and they had to pass a little bit more smoke that it was around there and when they got there Nala was worried because she also saw the black smoke "please tell me you guys weren't over there" said Nala but it was kind of obvious since both of them were covered in black smoke and the family gave a little laugh and simba puts down Kiara then nala had an idea "come lets go to the river" said nala and she grabs Kiara and they are off and they get there nala puts Kiara down and they get close "mom why are we here" asked Kiara "yeah im kind of asking the same" said Simba but nala instead of responding she walked behind simba and she pushed him inside and simba yelled and nala laugh and then Kiara and then they notice simba is not coming out and nala gets close to see where he is but then Simba pops out and grabs nala and throws her inside and Kiara laughed more and then simba and nala started to play and Kiara smiled and then she remember when she saw her parents when they fell in love they did the same thing and she smiled and she looked up to the sky smiling thinking of her grandfather and then Kiara sees her dad and he grabbed her and they both jumped inside the water and they started to have a little fun in the water, even though they started with an awful morning but it got better and when they got out they dried up but then Kiara jumps on simba putting him down and she began to grab his ear and she startst to play and nala just smiles at her family and then finally they lay down to rest and Kiara was in the middle of both her parents front paws and she fell asleep and then Nala and Simba nuzzle like the happy family they are, but from behind Vitani saw them and she got a little sad but she still ran to tell her mom and that got Zira more angry.


End file.
